Polymeric materials with well-defined barrier properties, rates of degradability (e.g. bio-degradability, chemical degradability, and the like) and compostability, and general workability are desirable for many applications. However, concerns continue to grow over disposal of items manufactured with polymeric materials and the long term persistence of such materials due to their resistance to bio-degradation.